Como Soy
by Misses Histery
Summary: Romper estándares es lo más excitante que ha ocurrido, ser tú misma es lo mejor que puedes hacerle a tu vida.
1. Imperfecta

**H** ola! Bueno, me presento: Soy Misses Histery y esta historia es mi primera de Winx Club. Hace muchísimo tiempo que quería escribir algo de ellas pero la inspiración nada más no daba.

 **E** l fic está levemente basado en la película "Niñas mal", de ahí vino la inspiración para esto :3, espero que les guste y me dejen saberlo.

 **Disclamer:** Winx Club es propiedad de Iginio Straffi y Rainbow. La película de "Niñas mal" es propiedad de Columbia Pictures México. Sin embargo algunas situaciones que no tienen nada que ver con la película son mías.

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

A veces la gente no comprendía que seguir el patrón que la sociedad ha impuesto es lo peor que puedes hacerle a tu vida, sino estás aquí para romper reglas entonces ¿qué carajos haces en el mundo? Romper estándares es lo más excitante que ha ocurrido, ser tú misma es lo mejor que puedes hacerle a tu vida. Ser...

 **IMPERFECTA**

 **I**

El ambiente estaba bastante encendido como para que se preocupara por lo que diría su padre acerca de su comportamiento por esa noche, no le importaba en lo absoluto, en ese momento sólo quería salir a cantar y dar lo mejor de sí misma. Cantar para ella y para su madre.

A pesar de que incluso unas horas antes haya discutido con su padre al este enterarse de que se presentaría de nuevo en ese club nocturno para cantar, pero es que no podía evitarlo y tampoco había podido decir que no cuando el dueño del club le había hecho la invitación personalmente, él ya había escuchado la maravillosa voz que tenía y estaba seguro de que su clientela aumentaría si ella se presentaba.

Se preparó mentalmente, no pensaría en nada más que en su esfuerzo y su triunfo.

— ¿Estás lista? —escuchó una voz familiar a su espalda, era la de su primo, Helia.

—Sí, gracias por venir —respondió. —Sólo no encuentro el gorro que, se supone, usaría esta noche.

—Con cualquier baratija te verás bien Musa, además ya debes salir.

Pero esta no le prestó atención por andar revolviendo toda la ropa y utilería que tenía el escenario de aquel club, además el enorme ruido que hacían los demás chicos y chicas que se presentarían en diferentes actos no ayudaban.

— ¡Maldición dejen de hacer tanto escándalo!

—Ya no te enojes, anda ya te están anunciando —trató de tranquilizarla su primo.

—Cuando encuentre a la estúpida que agarró mi gorro sabrá quién soy —dijo antes de salir al escenario y dar todo en el show.

 **II**

— ¡Mira todo este desastre! —gritó una mujer a su hija mayor.

—Perdón mamá, es que…

—Ya no quiero más explicaciones Flora, siempre es lo mismo contigo —dijo la señora agarrando la basura que había regada en la mesa de la cocina para comenzar a limpiar otro de los intentos fallidos de su hija de cocinar.

—Pero es que me estaban saliendo bien las galletas hasta que, bueno, comenzó el programa de radio que tanto me gusta y se me olvidó —se excusó la chica de hermosos ojos verdes a su madre y recogiendo también todo lo que había tirado. Porque cabe destacar de que además de no ser muy buena cocinera, Flora tampoco era muy ordenada que digamos y también era de lo más distraída.

—Flora, ¿por qué no simplemente dejas la cocina? Hay otras cosas que puedes intentar… no lo sé.

La castaña miró tristemente a su madre y resopló.

—Debería…

Su madre le sonrió animándola —Bueno, bueno ¿Ya comió Miele? No ha bajado y eso que llegué hace rato.

—Mie… ay.

— ¡Flora! ¿Olvidaste pasar por tu hermana a la escuela? ¡Es el colmo niña!

Corriendo y agarrando sus cosas Flora salió como alma que la lleva el diablo para ir por su hermana menor.

 **III**

Una chica de cabello corto llegaba a su casa agotada después de otro fabuloso día en la biblioteca, amaba el tener esas vacaciones para ir a curiosear sus lecturas preferidas. Se dejó caer en el sofá que se encontraba en la sala de su, al parecer, solitaria casa. Era extraño, cuando salió en la mañana su madre aún seguía ahí.

Le restó importancia, tal vez había ido al gimnasio para devorarse con la mirada a sus entrenadores de quienes le había hablado durante todo el mes y que ya la traían harta.

Escuchó ruidos en una de las habitaciones y decidió ir a asomarse, tal vez era un ladrón, si lo era ya había rápidamente formulado una heroica actuación para defenderse y capturar al posible intruso. Otro ruido se escuchó y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el baño que se encontraba en la planta alta, se dio prisa y abrió la puerta sólo para ver otra de las típicas escenas de las cuales su madre era principalmente la responsable.

— ¡Mamá! —gritó para llamar la atención de la mujer metida en la tina junto a un nuevo desconocido.

—Tecna, cielo. No creí que llegaras tan pronto —dijo riéndose junto a hombre que la acompañaba.

— ¿Es en serio? Tápate —dijo la pelirosa antes de salir y le dirigió una mirada al hombre que acompañaba a su madre. —Y por cierto, si mi madre te dijo que yo tenía intenciones de conocerte antes me cortaría una pierna —Así la chica hizo un mohín de asco y cerró la puerta con todo el coraje del mundo, su madre no tenía ni tantita decencia.

 **IV**

—Esa vajilla es divina, deberíamos ponerlo en nuestra mesa de regalos —sugirió animada una hermosa pelirroja para cerrar su portátil y mirar a su futuro esposo.

—Nada es más divino que tú mi hermosa princesa.

Ella sonrió coqueta —Oh Sky, eres el mejor prometido que una chica pueda tener.

Él sonrió también y se acercó para besarla cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar —Es Diáspro, mi asistente.

Bloom sonrió con desagrado —Cariño, deberías pensar en tener un hombre de asistente ¿No lo crees?

— ¿Qué ocurre Bloom, el trabajo es primordial para un hombre, Mike y Vanessa te lo debieron haber enseñado? —esa voz demandante fue la de su futuro suegro, Erendor Eraklyon, uno de los mayores accionistas del país y fuerte figura pública.

Bloom se disculpó apenada y miró a Samara, la madre de su futuro esposo y ella le sonrió —Tranquila querida, entendemos que está nerviosa por la boda. Al principio yo también cuestionaba cualquier cosa que hacía Erendor.

—Me imagino —se limitó a contestar. A veces olvidaba que el guapo chico que había conocido en una gala de beneficencia era el hijo de los mayores accionistas de Gardenia, y que debía controlar todo lo que decía y comportarse como una verdadera dama, pero a veces le era tan difícil, ella había crecido siendo luchona y nada conformista. —Le llamaré a mis padres, en un momento vuelvo.

 **V**

— ¿Hola? Oh, Bloom ¿Qué tal te va en la salida con tus suegros? —respondió una bella rubia que caminaba por la calle más concurrida de tiendas departamentales.

— _Tengo que cuidar cada cosa que digo para que no se molesten conmigo, esto es frustrante_ —admitió la chica por el otro lado de la línea.

La rubia resopló —Bueno, nadie dijo que sería fácil, no te estreses. Te cuento, ni te imaginas el desastre que acaba de ocurrir.

— _¿Otra barata en tu tienda favorita?_

—Peor, había una chica en un probador que claramente era talla extra y ¿sabes qué hizo? ¡Pidió una blusa pequeña! Dios se veía espantosa, así que como buena persona tuve que intervenir y decirle lo fatal que lucía y la muy desagradecida se molestó conmigo como si yo fuera la que se comiera cien bollos para que se viera así. Por si fuera poco exigió que me sacaran de la tienda alegando que soy una persona intolerante e irrespetuosa —contó mientras entraba a una cafetería.

— _Bueno… Stella. Ciertamente no eres muy amable que digamos, a ninguna chica le gustaría que una desconocida llegara y le dijera ¡Oye te ves gorda, cámbiate!_

—Pero era una falta de respeto hacía la nueva colección de primavera, mi abuela se estaría revolcando si la hubiera visto.

Bloom rio por el comentario de su amiga y decidió que era momento de colgar — _Tengo que irme, pero recuerda ser más amable._

La rubia escuchó el tono de colgado y guardó su celular mientras resoplaba y se acercaba a la caja para pedir algo.

—Quiero café con leche de soya a la cuenta de ya —exigió la chica al empleado que ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de saludar. — ¿Esperas a que yo lo haga? ¡Anda que llevo prisa!

No, definitivamente ser amable no era su fuerte.


	2. Rebelde

**H** ola! He aquí el segundo capítulo, muchas gracias a los lectores y las chicas que dejaron review.

 _Cereza Prohibida:_ Confieso que mientras la escribía tampoco pude sacarme algunos momentos de la película, jajaja. Pero no te preocupes como pensé que eso podría llegar a pasar las situaciones serán diferentes, quizá exista una que otra escena ligada a la peli, pero serán escasas. Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras y espero que este capítulo te guste :)

 _Yeselin:_ Muchas gracias y que gusto me da que te esté agradando. Te mando saludos.

 ** _E_** _mpezemos._

* * *

Muchas cosas se dicen acerca de que si la gente te quiere te acepta tal cual eres, sin embargo a veces las personas que tienes más cerca son las que intentan cambiarte sin que te des cuenta. Pero hay algo que debes saber, si ellos quieren cambiar tu forma de pensar, adelántate y cambia la de ellos.

 **REBELDE**

 **I**

La pareja comprometida había llegado a uno de los restaurantes favoritos de Erendor, quien había insistido en ir allí con ellos pues tenía un pequeño obsequio que entregarle a su futura nuera.

—Sky, estoy nerviosa. No soy precisamente una chica de alta sociedad y no quiero hacer el ridículo aquí —comentó una angustiada Bloom mientras que sus suegros entraban primero al restaurante.

El chico rubio sonrió —Te conocen desde hace tres años, saben perfectamente que no eres de alcurnia y aun así están felices por ambos.

—Sólo quiero ser perfecta para ti.

La escena se había tornado romántica sin embargo Samara había interrumpido para informar que ya les estaban asignando mesa.

Los cuatro se sentaron y ordenaron sus preferencias, la verdad es que había mucha diferencia entre los novios y sus respectivas familias.

Bloom era ese tipo de chicas de las que son muy sociables y amistosas, su padre era bombero y su madre atendía una florería. Ella era apenas una recién graduada de la escuela de artes cuando conoció a su gran príncipe, Sky Eraklyon, hijo de dos grandes empresarios dueños de la corporación más famosa de imprenta en Gardenia, el chico por obvias razones heredaría esta gran responsabilidad y aunque era feliz al lado de él las dudas la asaltaban constantemente preguntándose por las noches una y otra vez la razón por la cual aquel tipo de chico se había interesado en una pintura que ella había hecho y luego el por qué se había fijado en ella.

Tiempo después sus platillos llegaron, a la chica pelirroja se le hacía sumamente extravagante algunas cosas que pedían sus futuros suegros, eran sabores muy mezclados, ella prefería comida más sencilla, es más, con una pizza o hamburguesa habría quedado más que satisfecha.

Cuando el postre llegó Erendor hizo un ruido con su garganta para llamar la atención de los otros tres presentes.

—Bloom, querida —comenzó a decir y la pelirroja se puso un tanto nerviosa. —Has sido una novia maravillosa con nuestro hijo, han tenido sus altos y bajos pero los han superado, ahora te convertirás en su esposa y por eso Samara y yo te queremos hacer un obsequio.

La chica sonrió y recibió un sobre que contenía una tarjeta de presentación y la leyó minuciosamente.

ACADEMIA PARA JOVENCITAS

ALFEA.

—Es un maravilloso lugar en cual te enseñarán las cosas más básicas para ser la esposa perfecta, Mike y Vanessa lo saben también—añadió Samara.

Sky tomó la tarjeta para leerla también.

—Oh, es maravilloso —agradeció la chica lo más emocionada que pudo fingir, no le desagradaba la idea, pero tampoco era lo que más hubiera querido, al parecer entonces sus futuros suegros no la aceptaban tal cual era.

—Pero mamá, papá… Bloom está muy bien así, esas cosas las puede ir aprendiendo después —abogó Sky por su prometida.

Erendor lanzó una risa —Tú vas a estar muy ocupado encargándote de la empresa, esta jovencita necesita aprender cómo cuidarte, cuidar de su matrimonio y cuidar de sus hijos.

—Está bien Sky, además en los ratos libres que tendré podré seguir haciendo alguna pintura.

—Oh no querida, el deber del hombre es trabajar, el deber de la mujer es atenderlo. Olvida eso de pintar, sólo quita tiempo —dijo la madre del chico rubio.

Bloom tragó en seco, no quería dejar de pintar pero tampoco tenía que disgustar a sus suegros. Ahora sí estaba en problemas.

 **II**

— ¿De verdad piensas ir? —una rubia se ponía cómoda en la mullida cama de su amiga.

Apenas había llegado a casa Bloom le marcó a su mejor amiga para contarle los acontecimientos recientes mientras hacía su equipaje.

—No tengo opción Stella, ellos ya pagaron la inscripción.

—Me dolerá mucho que dejes —informó la chica mientras hojeaba una vieja revista de la peliroja.

Bloom sonrió —Claro, te la pasarás en fiestas, como si no te conociera de al menos unos quince años atrás.

La rubia subió y bajó los hombros restándole importancia —Aunque tal vez te des una buena vista por allá.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó la ojiazul.

— ¿No lo sabes? Al lado de Alfea está Fontana Roja, es una escuela para chicos que buscan salir de la rutina habitual y enfocar su mente y cuerpo en una bobería que llaman camino de luz o algo así.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Hace unos años mi padre quería inscribirme en Alfea y fui a investigar, cuando me di cuenta de que era un lugar ñoño para modales lo hice desistir de la idea, por ahí me enteré de Fontana Roja. Tal vez encuentres a alguien que te haga mojar más tus pantaletas que Sky.

Bloom le lanzó una prenda de ropa que sostenía —No seas tonta Stella, amo a Sky y jamás le sería infiel. Él es único.

—Sí, mi madre también decía eso acerca de mi padre y mira, ahora ambos están divorciados.

— ¿Cómo va tu padre con Cassandra? —Bloom sabía que era un tema que a su amiga no le gustaba tocar, pero le preocupaba últimamente la rubia. Se veía cansada y más delgada de lo normal.

Estaba segura que Stella andaba estresada o deprimida después de que su padre le diera a entender que consideraría a Cassandra como algo más que una buena amiga de años.

Por su parte Stella siempre había tenido la esperanza de que sus padres se reconciliaran tarde o temprano, pero al parecer los planes de la rubia no se llevarían a cabo; ella había intentado todo para que su posible futura madrastra se alejara, pero tal parecía que la mujer estaba encaprichada con Radius, y a la chica Solaria no le parecía extraño que fuera por los millones que tenía su adorado padre en el banco.

Además de todo Cassandra tenía una hija llamada Chimera la cual se llevaba pésimo con Stella desde que se conocieron, la hija de la mujer siempre la imitaba en todo y le decía que ella era mejor. Prácticamente la había desafiado, además de que la amenazó con ganarse el cariño de Radius para que él la desplazara después. Y ya que Stella era muy cercana a su padre ella no aceptó eso y una guerra comenzó.

—Igual que siempre, de arrastrada. Créeme que lo único que le falta es que a media calle se hinque delante de mi padre y le haga un oral.

—Iugh, Stella.

— ¿Qué? Es la verdad. La otra vez que llegué a casa ella estaba muy cómoda sentada en las piernas de papá haciéndole disque mimos.

Bloom hizo cara de asco — ¿Tu mamá te ha dicho algo?

—No, dice que no quiere saber nada acerca de lo que haga "ese hombre".

—Tal vez le afecta más de lo que imaginamos.

—No sé qué haré sin ti el tiempo que te vayas a Alfea. Chimera se la pasa casi todos los días en casa y llena de regalos estúpidos a papá, como galletas, bufandas tejidas a mano, adornos manuales, ¡le regaló un portarretratos reciclado! Era horrible.

—A veces lo importante no son las marcas Stella, sino la intención.

La rubia la miró ceñuda — ¿Estás apoyando sus tontos proyectos con basura?

La ojiazul se quedó dubitativa por un momento — ¿Y si vienes conmigo a Alfea? —propuso ignorando la pregunta anterior.

—Estás loca, si no lo hice por mi padre, aunque seas el amor de mi vida personificada en mejor amiga no lo haré.

—Piénsalo, Chimera trata de ser la "hija" prodigio, pero si tú aprendes a hacer muchas cosas que ella no puede lastimarás su orgullo y además tu padre verá lo maravillosa que eres y que no necesita otra mujer más que a ti.

Stella arrugó en entrecejo y aunque le pareció un poco tonta y loca la idea de su amiga tampoco le desagradó —Ganarle a Chimera en los campos del hogar, estúpido pero brillante.

—Aquí tengo el número de la academia —informó Bloom para pasarle la tarjeta y el teléfono.

Stella marcó.

 **III**

—Lo lamento en verdad Miele, preparaba una sorpresa para ti aunque no salió exitosa.

Una niña le sonrió a su hermana mayor y sujetó más fuerte su mano —No te preocupes Flora, además pude quedarme a platicar un rato más con mis amigos.

Flora le sonrió, su hermana era su más grande adoración y la única que la entendía de verdad —Te prometo que la próxima vez podré cocinarte algo delicioso sin estropearlo.

—Intentémoslo las dos para la otra.

La morena asintió y siguió su camino hasta que sintió que había pisado algo, se detuvo para verlo y se dio cuenta de que era una hoja de periódico.

—La gente es realmente muy sucia, mira que tirar esto así como así.

Leyó los anuncios que ahí venían y uno llamó su atención, se aproximó a una banca y se sentó junto a su hermana.

— ¿Qué es Flora? —preguntó la pequeña queriendo leer lo que le había causado tanta curiosidad a su hermana mayor.

La ojiverde entonces le leyó en voz alta —Academia para jovencitas "Alfea" aprende a ser una mujer de provecho y disciplinada en cualquier campo de tu vida cotidiana, clases de costura, decoración, cocina…

—Oh, si vas ahí tal vez puedas aprender a hacer cosas deliciosas —animó Miele.

Flora sonrió — ¡Tienes razón! Aunque aquí dice que la Academia está en una de las zonas residenciales de la ciudad, debe ser muy costosa.

—No importa, tú tienes ahorros y yo también, te apoyaré en lo que quieras hermana.

—No creo que a mamá le agrade mucho la idea —dijo suspirando y doblando el periódico para tirarlo.

Pero Miele le arrebató el papel y lo guardó en su mochila —No te quedarás con ganas de algo sólo porque mamá diga que no, si ella no te apoya yo sí lo haré. Yo no seré como ella ni como papá.

Flora abrazó a su hermana, si había una persona con la que siempre contaría definitivamente sería con ella —Está bien, me inscribiré en Alfea.

 **IV**

— ¿Escuchaste cómo me aplaudieron a final? —Musa estaba muy emocionada pues su presentación había sido un completo éxito y el público la había ovacionado varias veces.

Su primo la abrazó —Te dije que serías la sensación, aunque es más tarde de lo que piensas, vámonos ya o tu padre nos mutilará a ambos.

Musa suspiró, iban saliendo del local y algo llamó su atención —Helia, ¿ese no es el gorro que se supone debería usar esta noche?

—Sí y lo tiene Darcy, no es de sorprender. Vámonos, ya no te metas en problemas.

—Helia tiene razón, Musa —un chico de cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos se unió a ellos.

La chica suspiró enojada —Pero Brandon, no lo puedo dejar así, es la puta cuarta vez que esa zorra me roba algo.

—Controla tu lenguaje señorita, mi tío ya te ha amenazado varias veces y ahora que te expulsaron de la escuela de comunicación no está muy feliz contigo.

Brandon asintió —Él tiene razón, si quieres que tu padre acepte la idea de que quieres ser cantante es mejor que hagas bien las cosas.

Musa los miró ceñuda —Ni siquiera me gustaba esa estúpida carrera de comunicación, créanme que cuando me expulsaron sentí alivio y aunque insistan no me voy hasta recuperar eso.

—Ya Musa, si te metes en más problemas no te solaparé esta vez frente a mi tío.

—Haz lo que quieras Helia, esa estúpida no se meterá conmigo —más furiosa que otras veces la chica de cabello azul llegó hasta otra chica de cabello castaño y largo, una mujer que siempre la molestaba.

—Miren a quién tenemos aquí, la pequeña cantante —se burló Darcy junto a sus hermanas y su grupo de amigas.

—Eso es mío —dijo ella señalando la prenda que la otra chica tenía entre manos.

Darcy se rio —Créeme que no es para nada lindo, piensa que te hice un favor al no dejarte salir con esto. Ahora lárgate golfa.

Musa apretó sus nudillos y lo que Helia más temía sucedió, su prima no pudo controlar su carácter impulsivo y se fue a los golpes, él y Brandon inmediatamente se dirigieron a ella intentando separarla mientras que los demás gritaban eufóricos por ver a las dos chicas pelearse.

Finalmente lograron levantar a Musa, quien había derribado a Darcy en la riña, la peliazul se veía satisfecha pues había recuperado su prenda, no le importaban los rasguños, había podido desahogarse. Ahora sí podría marcharse a casa.

El reloj marcaba la 1:45 de la madrugada, Brandon se despidió de los primos y se dirigió a su casa que estaba a tan sólo tres residencias de la de ellos. Musa y Helia abrieron la reja de la casa con el más sumo cuidado para no despertar a Ho-Boe, el padre de la chica. Entraron a su hogar evitando prender cualquier luz y fueron directo a las escaleras para subir a sus respectivas habitaciones, casi lo lograban hasta que la luz del corredor se encendió y ahí apareció Ho-Boe con una expresión molesta.

—Bienvenidos —saludó el hombre con sarcasmo. —A la sala, siéntense.

Si algo tenía el hombre medio regordete y algo grande de edad es que era muy severo, le gustaba la disciplina, ella no sabía la razón por la cual él se había amargado tanto. Su padre siempre le decía que la muerte de su madre no era motivo por la cual debiera estar molesto siempre, tonta excusa, porque Musa sabía perfectamente que esa era la única explicación para su comportamiento.

—Ya me dijeron que ambos fueron de nuevo a ese barecillo de mala muerte.

—No es un barecillo de mala muerte, papá, es establecimiento muy lindo y tranquilo en donde los artistas damos presentaciones y…

El hombre rio interrumpiendo a su hija —Ja, artistas, Musa ¿en verdad piensas seguir con esa tontería de ser cantante?

—Pero tío, lo hizo fantástico, el público quedó maravillado —defendió Helia a la chica, quien sonrió y agarró su mano en modo de agradecimiento, sin embargo ambos sabían que esas palabras no bastarían para calmar la ira de Ho-Boe.

—Tampoco estoy feliz contigo, Helia. Eres mayor y supuestamente más maduro que Musa y permites que haga y deshaga a su antojo ¿Y si algo les hubiera pasado?

Helia suspiró —Tío, sabes perfectamente que yo siempre cuido de Musa, además el hecho de que ella haga lo que quiera le hará aprender de sus acciones, de sus logros y errores.

—Exactamente —dio razón Ho-Boe y ambos fruncieron el ceño, extrañados. —Es por eso que ahora aprenderás de esto y empacarás tus cosas porque mañana te vas a estudiar a Alfea.

Musa se levantó de su asiento como resorte — ¿Alfea? ¿La tonta academia para disque señoritas? ¡No me puedes hacer esto, no lo haré!

—No me levantes la voz, lo harás y punto —dijo Ho-Boe mirándola fijamente.

—No, no y no. No me voy a componer nunca papá, ¿por qué no lo entiendes? —las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos azules e inmediatamente Helia fue y le puso una mano en su hombro para brindarle un poco de apoyo emocional.

El hombre suspiró, tampoco le gustaba ver a su pequeña llorar, pero simplemente ya no sabía qué hacer con ella, era obvio que jamás dejaría la pasión que tenía por la música y la verdad era que no la culpaba, pero tampoco quería perderla como a su adorada esposa —Haremos un trato hija.

Musa paró el llanto un poco y con el antebrazo se limpió la nariz.

—Si vas a Alfea y tomas el curso… te dejaré seguir yendo a ese barecillo a cantar.

Tanto Helia como Musa se sorprendieron, pero la última inmediatamente se alegró pero una duda asaltó su cabeza — ¿Y si me corren?

Su padre la miró severo y la miró enojado.

Ella asintió —Iré a empacar.

La peliazul subió corriendo las escaleras de la casa para ir directamente a su habitación y arreglar todo lo necesario.

— ¿De verdad la dejarás cantar? —preguntó Helia dudoso.

—Se irá el tiempo necesario para que se olvide de eso, aprenderá cosas nuevas y ya se interesará en algo más en el futuro.

—Tío…

—Me informaron también que al lado de la residencia Alfea hay otra que se llama Fontana Roja, es como un internado para chicos… algo de yoga y defensa personal, tú irás ahí y vigilarás a Musa. Evitarás que se meta en problemas.

Helia negó con la cabeza, no le costaba absolutamente nada hacer eso pero aun así, ¿por qué su tío sobreprotegía tanto a su hija? Sólo le hacía daño y a la larga lo entendería, sin embargo también así podría estar tranquilo por ella —Bien, entonces yo también empacaré.

 **V**

Ya era de día, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las 7:30 de la mañana, pensaba quedarse un rato más dormida pero un ruido en la parte baja de su hogar llamó su atención, ¿su madre andaría en sus locuras tan temprano ese día? Era lo último que le faltaba.

Se levantó dispuesta a ir a investigar, llegó hasta la cocina en donde vio que su madre preparaba el desayuno.

—Tecna, cielo. Iba a ir a levantarte ya.

La chica se rascó la cabeza confundida y se acercó para sentarse en el desayunador que tenía la cocina. — ¿Tan temprano?

—Bueno… lo que pasa es que te tengo una sorpresita.

—Ay no mamá, si es otro idiota que tiene más músculos que cerebro es mejor que lo olvides —dijo casi haciendo un berrinche.

—Tranquila cariño, no es nada de eso —la mujer le sonrió a su hija y le pasó un anunció de periódico. —Ayer hablé y me dijeron que tenían varios lugares disponibles y te inscribí.

Tecna casi escupía la leche que estaba bebiendo — ¿Estás loca, verdad? ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer yo en una academia de modales y etiqueta, saber cuándo ponerme en cuatro y cuando montarlo a él? Olvídalo.

—No, nada de eso. Tecna, nunca has tenido un novio en tu vida y estás envejeciendo.

—Mamá, tengo veinte.

—Por eso cariño, no quiero que termines dejada como yo, por eso te pido que vayas.

La pelirrosa puso ojos en blanco —Te recuerdo que tú lo provocaste, además, ¿y qué si yo quiero ser soltera toda mi vida?

Su madre la abrazó —A veces el mundo es muy cruel cuando te nota sola mi niña, sé que eres muy fuerte, pero a veces el ser de piedra no te hace indestructible.

—Entonces seré de acero.

La señora suspiró, no iba a ser fácil convencerla —También te servirá para hacer amigas, no tienes a nadie con quien salir, sólo te la pasas con esos libros portátiles tuyos.

—Los libros son mejor compañía que una persona, ellos no te traicionan, las personas sí lo hacen.

Testaruda, usaría su último recurso —Si tomas este curso prometo ya no intentar presentarte a alguien más.

Tecna la miró desafiante, tentadora oferta. Bueno, nada perdía con probar algo nuevo — ¿Lo juras?

—Sí mi amor, lo juro por la cirugía plástica en mis glúteos.

—No me hables de tus cirugías mientras como, por favor.


	3. Incompatible

**¡H** ola! Espero estén teniendo un muy bonito fin de semana :) lamento haber demorado, pero ya saben la escuela y las responsabilidades nunca se acaban jejeje.

 _Review time:_

Cereza Prohibida: Hola bonita! Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Sí, los padres de Sky son unos autoritarios, (por ahí leí una vez que los habitantes de Eraklyon seguramente los consideran unos malos gobernantes xD) y realmente Bloom por el amor que le tiene a Sky hace lo sea por hacerlo feliz. En lo particular Miele se me hace un personaje con el cual se puede trabajar increíblemente y crear muy buenas cosas y cuando se junta con Flora hacen como un boom de maravillas, me gusta mucho la relación de ambas. Musa es la principal rebelde xD en primera y segunda temporada me encantaba su personalidad precisamente por eso, pero ahora creo que la han modificado, pero aquí trataré de seguir la original. Y Tecna, sé que si fue muy extraño imaginarla diciendo esas cosas, sin embargo cuando ella se enoja también tiene su carácter muy bien escondido. En fin, muchísimas gracias por leerme y espero te guste este capítulo :D

Luky01: Hola! Yo también adoro a Musa y a Helia, son mis grandes amores, jejeje. Bueno en lo particular si te quieres reír un buen rato si te la recomiendo. Y muchísimas gracias por tu review, espero leerte pronto! :D

 _Let's go._

* * *

La gente se la pasa diciendo cosas acerca de cómo debes comportarte y actuar con las personas que te rodean, debes decir eso, no debes hacer aquello. Pero quien en verdad nos conoce sabrá que seremos como queramos, no importa qué.

 **INCOMPATIBLE.**

 **I**

Musa miraba de arriba hacia abajo la residencia que a partir de ese día sería su prisión por quién sabe cuánto tiempo tomara el estúpido curso que, según ella, no le serviría de nada. Suspiró desganada.

— ¿Te la pasarás sólo viendo todo el día? Anda que yo igual tengo que irme —apuró Helia a su prima y ella rodó los ojos y lo miró burlona.

—Como si Fontana Roja estuviera lejos —dijo señalando la residencia que estaba contigua a esa.

—Sí pero yo ya debería haber entrado y sabes que no me puedo ir hasta que tú no entres, órdenes de tu papá.

Musa hizo un puchero y el chico se burló de ella, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía actuar de una manera infantil tan abiertamente. Él estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero una voz los interrumpió.

—Hola, disculpen, ¿esta es Alfea?

Ambos se quedaron viendo a la muchacha. Musa no le vio con interés, en cambio Helia la detalló de pies a cabeza y le pareció muy bonita, no era más alta que su prima y su tez morena combinaba con su cabello chocolate, además sus ojos verdes hacían un juego perfecto con toda ella. La ojiazul se dio cuenta de que prácticamente Helia se la estaba devorando con la mirada, se rio bajito y se acercó a la chica pasándole un brazo encima de sus hombros.

—Soy Musa y él es Helia, mi primo. Y sí, esta prisión es Alfea.

La ojiverde la miró confundida — ¿Pri-prisión? ¿No era una academia?

Musa se rio, al parecer la chica era una inocente palomilla, nada comparada con las otras chicas con las que Helia había estado.

El chico suspiró acercándose a ellas —Disculpa a mi prima, es un poco inmadura —dijo mirando severamente a Musa quien sólo reprimió otra risa.

—Oh, por cierto me llamo Flora —comentó presentándose ante ambos y saludándolos de mano, mientras bajaba su mochila. —Creí que llegaría muy tarde, no sabía exactamente donde quedaba Alfea y todas estas zonas residenciales se parecen tanto que es imposible no confundirse entre una calle y otra.

— ¿No eres de por aquí, verdad? —preguntó la chica cantante.

—No, yo vivo a las afueras de la ciudad, en donde la civilización no es tan espectacular como aquí.

Ambos primos rieron, la chica en verdad era linda.

—Bien Flora —dijo Musa aun enganchada a ella. —Bienvenida a la civilización de los buenos modales y las zorras andantes.

—Musa —regañó Helia. —Es mejor que entren ya.

Él se acercó para agarrar la mochila de su prima que había sido botada por ahí y de pasó cargar la de la chica recién llegada que se sonrojó cuando él se acercó a ella; él subió los escalones de la residencia siendo seguido por ambas chicas y dejó ambos equipajes ahí para después tocar la puerta.

—Suerte a ambas —dijo sonriéndole encantadoramente a Flora quien se sonrojó un poco. Musa rodó los ojos.

—Adiós señor modales —se despidió Musa.

—Hasta luego Helia —dijo Flora y después agarró su equipaje, sin embargo sus nervios hicieron que se le resbalara de las manos provocando que Musa riera y Helia la viera con ternura. —Lo siento, soy un poco torpe.

Musa se agachó para ayudarle y meter las cosas que se habían salido de las bolsas pequeñas de la maleta —Ya vete, llegarás tarde señor puntualidad.

Helia fulminó con la mirada a su prima y se marchó apenas vio que la puerta de la residencia se abría y viendo como ambas chicas entraban, suspiró y caminó a la residencia contigua, a unos cuantos pasos y ahora él hizo sonar el timbre de ese lugar.

 **II**

Una mujer de aspecto severo hizo entrar a Flora y a Musa en el lugar, se presentó como Griselda, la ama de llaves del lugar y asistente personal de la profesora que impartiría el curso.

—Da escalofríos —le susurró Flora a Musa y ella asintió dándole la razón.

Griselda las hizo pasar al comedor común en donde había otras tres chicas ahí. Musa se sentó al lado de una chica de cabello rosa y Flora se sentó en frente de ella, al lado de una pelirroja.

—La profesora en seguida se reunirá con ustedes, por favor eviten hacer desorden en sus primeros cinco minutos aquí —y terminando de decir eso, Griselda se retiró.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en el lugar y las cinco chicas sólo se miraban una a la otra.

—Bueno… —habló Flora muy tímida. —Soy Flora, ¿y ustedes?

—Yo soy Bloom —se presentó la pelirroja amablemente y la morena le sonrió. —Ella es Stella.

La aludida sólo alzó la cabeza a modo de saludo, ahora se arrepentía de haberle hecho caso a Bloom, pero debía esforzarse o al menos intentarlo para mandar al carajo a la resbalosa de Chimera junto con su madre.

— ¿Y qué les gusta hacer? ¿Saben cocinar? ¿Les gusta la jardinería? ¿Han escuchado del programa de plantar árboles?

—Una pregunta a la vez Flora —la voz de una mujer más grande se hizo presente y todas se pusieron atentas pues adivinaron que ella era la profesora, se veía amable pero también severa. Estaba canosa lo cual indicaba que su edad ya estaba avanzada pero aun así parecía que tenía una energía espectacular. —Mi nombre es Faragonda y seré su profesora en todo el curso. Sé que tienen ganas de conocerse y lo harán haciendo poco a poco en todo este tiempo que estaremos juntas.

—La gran familia feliz —susurró Tecna y Musa le sonrió en complicidad.

La profesora Faragonda comenzó a dar algunas instrucciones y les dijo que su primera actividad sería presentarse ante las demás.

—Después jugaremos con plastilina y tomaremos la siesta como niñas de kínder —fue Musa quien esa vez le susurró Tecna y ella sonrió por lo bajo.

—Bien Flora, ya que llegaste muy animada serás la primera —indicó amablemente Faragonda.

Flora se levantó de su asiento un poco torpe y tímida sonriendo a las demás para después hablar —Bueno, mi nombre es Flora Linphea.

—Hola Flora —saludó Stella con un tono típico de aquellos que se presentan grupos de doble A. Las demás rieron ante tal acción.

—Tengo diecinueve años —prosiguió la morena. —Estoy aquí porque prácticamente soy muy torpe haciendo cualquier cosa que quiera, tampoco soy buena cocinando y en verdad quiero aprender, me gusta el rosa y adoro las plantas.

—No se nota en tu nombre —se burló la rubia presente y Bloom le dio un codazo, Flora se apenó un poco y se sentó.

Faragonda le sonrió y le dio la bienvenida —Ya que Stella muere por hablar será la siguiente.

La susodicha se levantó de su asiento en pose altanera mientras Tecna y Musa rodaban los ojos ante tal acción —Claro, yo soy Stella Solaria, ya saben una de las empresas más importantes a nivel internacional. Tengo veinte años, me gusta el naranja y estoy aquí porque mi papá tiene una zorra como novia la cual tiene una mini zorra como hija y la odio y Bloom me convenció de venir aquí a aprender a no ser una zorra como ellas —terminó, sonrió y se sentó.

—Muy lindo Stella, pero una señorita no utiliza la palabra "zorra" tres veces en una misma oración. Tecna.

La pelirrosa se levantó con fastidio —Tecna, diecinueve años, morado, informática, me obligó mi madre, odio al mundo —se sentó y Musa rio con ganas.

Faragonda suspiró, esas chicas parecían más difíciles que las anteriores —Musa.

—Bueno, ya dijo mi nombre. Tengo dieciocho, me gusta el rojo y soy cantante. Mi papá odia eso y estoy aquí por un estúpido acuerdo que hice con él, digámoslo así y dejémoslo así.

La profesora sonrió, el padre de la chica ya le había dicho lo difícil de carácter que ella era y ahora lo notaba —Finalmente, Bloom. Tus suegros me han contado maravillas de ti.

La pelirroja sonrió amablemente —Soy Bloom y tengo veinte años, me gusta el azul y adoro pintar. Estoy comprometida con Sky Eraklyon, y bueno… sus padres piensan que debo aprender a ser una esposa perfecta para él y por eso estoy aquí.

—Qué horror —le dijo Musa y Bloom le dio una media sonrisa indicando que estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Faragonda suspiró como por milésima vez en esa presentación, sería un curso muy estresante.

 **III**

— ¿Cómo es que te comprometiste con Eraklyon? Escuché que Erendor hacía fiestas de alcurnia para que su hijo conociera a alguien a su nivel —preguntó Tecna acomodándose en la parte alta de la litera que compartiría con Musa.

—Lo conocí en un museo, yo llevé mi primera pintura a exhibición y ahí estaba él, suena tonto y muy cliché pero fue amor a primera vista.

—Yo lo llamaría ñoño —dijo Stella acomodándose en la única cama que era individual, pues el cuarto en donde estarían durmiendo la conformaban dos literas y una cama sola.

—Pero debió ser muy romántico porque ambos son de mundos diferentes —animó Flora a la pelirroja que le sonrió.

— ¿Y ustedes tienen novio? —preguntó Bloom.

—Nah —dijo Musa siendo seguida por varias respuestas negativas. —Los hombres de ahora son unos machistas de mierda.

—Y sólo les interesa hablar de ellos mismos, y la mayoría de sus temas de conversación son de cuánto ejercicio hacen y cómo adoran sus enormes músculos.—agregó Tecna.

Flora se sentó en la orilla de su cama y vio a Tecna sorprendida — ¿De verdad los chicos aquí son así?

— ¿Acaso vienes del cerro? —preguntó Stella al ver la reacción de la morena.

—Pues no exactamente de un cerro, pero sí de las afueras de la ciudad, en donde existen los toques de queda y todo el mundo se conoce.

Bloom, que estaba en la cama de arriba de la litera que compartiría con Flora se asomó para verla —Eso suena fantástico, como en las películas de hombres lobo y todo eso, debe ser genial conocer a todos.

—Pues ni tanto —mencionó Flora divertida. —Siempre es la misma gente, así que no hay nada novedoso y a la larga aburre.

—Suena escalofriantemente divertido —completó Stella mientras las demás reían.

—Sé que nos llevaremos bien, quizá tengamos caracteres muy diferentes y pesados, pero hay que hacer lo mejor para que seamos buenas amigas —propuso Bloom, Flora asintió animada y Stella le dio el avionazo. Musa y Tecna sólo sonrieron, la primera agradablemente, la segunda no tanto.

—Lamento si no salto de gusto —dijo Tecna. —Nunca he sido buena en cuanto a relaciones de humanos se trata.

Musa se rio — ¿Y con qué tratas?, ¿con gatos?

—Computadoras y libros electrónicos.

Stella suspiró —Muy interesante, señorita informática.

—Dijiste que tu mamá te había obligado a asistir a Alfea —dijo Flora incitándola a la conversación.

La pelirrosa hizo una mueca, pero las chicas le habían agradado, no tenía nada de malo contarles —Mi mamá se la pasa tratando de presentarme hombres guapos, atléticos y todo lo estético. Sin embargo siempre son pláticas vacías y llenas de pilates, luego tratan de envolverme en sus brazos y llevarme a la cama…

—No suena tan malo —dijo Bloom.

—Después de que ya llevaron a la cama a mi mamá —terminó de contar la chica riéndose al final al ver la cara de las cuatro acompañantes.

—Júralo —Musa la miró con burla y con incredulidad.

—Te lo juro.

Las otras chicas hicieron muecas de asco.

— ¿Y tu papá? —preguntó Flora un poco dudosa por si la pregunta estaba fuera de lugar.

—Oh, él ahora no se encuentra en el país, es un talentoso programador y es muy buscado por las empresas así que siempre está trabajando. Mi madre estaba harta de que él le pusiera más atención a cómo funcionaba la tostadora que a ella envuelta en un babydoll, así que simplemente ella buscó compañía y atención… sexual. Cuando mi papá lo supo se fue de la casa, de eso ya más de cinco años.

— ¿Aún sigue casada con tu papá? —preguntó Musa.

—Sip, y él sabe todo lo que ella hace, la conoce. Pero es muy orgulloso para llegar decir lo siento y arreglar las cosas. Así que deja que mamá… bueno, haga lo suyo.

—Guau —musitaron las cuatro chicas al tiempo.

 **IV**

—Bienvenidos a Fontana Roja, chicos —dijo un hombre alto, fornido y de tez morena. Muy atlético y con cabello trenzado. —Mi nombre es Nabú, no harán falta las cordialidades, así que háblenme de tú. El propósito de este curso es encontrar el camino de Iluminarium, este término no es nada más que algo para abreviar que tanto la mente como el cuerpo serán uno mismo. Cuando este curso termine notarán una diferencia en ustedes. Ya que este curso es intensivo seremos muy pocos, así que la habitación que usarán está en el primer piso, segunda puerta de la izquierda, vayan y acomoden sus cosas. Los demás llegarán en cualquier momento.

Los ahí presentes hicieron caso y se dirigieron a ese lugar.

—Oye viejo, gracias por no abandonarme —le dijo Helia a Brandon, quien aceptó la invitación del primero después de contarle el desastre que había sucedido la noche anterior.

—Para eso están los amigos, aunque me pregunto quiénes serán los demás que vendrán.

Helia subió y bajó los hombros restándole importancia y se dejó caer en una de las amplias camas que conformaban la enorme habitación.

—Esto es más grande que mi casa, hermano —mencionó Brandon recorriendo con la vista el lugar, realmente era grande, habían seis camas individuales ahí, con su respectivo espacio y además un bonito balcón. —Oye, desde aquí se ve el patio trasero de Alfea.

Helia salió y divisó que su amigo tenía razón, aunque eso le dio mala espina.

—Nabú mandó hacer este balcón cuando su chica estudiaba en esa academia —una tercera voz se hizo presente. —Así él podía verla porque a ella le gustaba ejercitarse mucho.

—Hombre, ese Nabú es un pervertido —se rio Brandon y Helia ya sabía lo que le daba mala espina, sólo esperaba que Musa no hiciera alguna locura como salir desnuda a ese jardín para que todos la vieran.

—Y tú eres…

—Soy Riven, amigo de Nabú desde varios años —se presentó un chico de cabello magenta y ojos extrañamente púrpuras, a simple vista se notaba que era un tanto fanfarrón.

—Genial, yo soy Brandon y él es Helia —el castaño estrechó la mano del magenta y su amigo repitió su acción.

—Oh, se conocen entre ustedes —atinó a decir Riven.

—Sí —asintió Brandon. —A este chico su tío lo envió para acá, así que vine para que no se deprimiera demasiado.

Ambos rieron y Helia permaneció serio, no es que no le agradara, pero él siempre era sí con la gente que recién conocía.

Riven iba a hacer notar eso cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y dejó entrar a dos chicos más.

—Hola —saludó tímidamente un chico de gafas. Su amigo también saludó un poco más alegremente.

— ¿Sky? ¿Qué haces aquí? —fue la pregunta que Riven hizo. —Escuché que te vas a casar, deberías estar preparando eso en lugar de estar aquí.

—No te incumbe, Riven —Sky y Riven no llevaban mal, simplemente siempre habían sido competitivos el uno con el otro, pero a pesar de eso se estimaban y se ayudaban mutuamente cuando estaban en dificultades.

—Déjame adivinar, tu novia está en Alfea —Riven dio en clavo y Sky rodó los ojos.

—Mis padres dicen que es necesario —mencionó molesto el rubio. —Mi madre me contó de este lugar y ya que está al lado de Alfea pues, nada perdía.

—Y trajiste a tu guardaespaldas —el de cabello magenta señaló al chico de gafas. —Espero no te desmayes con el entrenamiento Timmy. Nabú es exigente.

—Si bueno, hola. Soy Brandon, él es Helia —interrumpió el castaño saludando a los recién llegados.

—Es un placer —saludó Timmy, a pesar de que los demás eran delgados, este chico estaba realmente flaco, Riven siempre lo molestaba diciendo que era un fideo y que no tenía gran condición física.

Sky, Riven y Timmy se conocían debido a que habían estudiado en los mismos colegios desde la escuela primaria hasta la preparatoria, después de eso los caminos de los tres se fueron en distintas direcciones. Timmy había ganado una beca para estudiar informática y ciencias aplicadas a ésta en el extranjero debido a su gran inteligencia, Sky debía concentrarse en los cursos especiales para atender la empresa de sus padres y Riven, bueno, a él no le gustaban los estudios, no era malo en ello, de hecho era muy inteligente pero quiso enfocarse en otra cosa y comenzó a trabajar en talleres mecánicos y bares.

En cuanto los otros dos. Brandon también trabajaba como chofer de los señores de la casa que estaba cerca a la de Helia y Musa, fue por eso que ambos lo conocieron y, a pesar de su estatus social y de lo que la familia con la que el castaño trabajaba dijera, ellos se llevaron muy bien. Helia había estudiado arte, y sabía hacer varias cosas, pero adoraba pintar bocetos. Era un artista al igual que Musa, simplemente él era más anónimo pues no le gustaba estar rodeado de gente, y a pesar de que sus obras eran famosas nadie sabía que él las elaboraba.

Un golpe interrumpió una plática amena que se había comenzado acerca de lo que hacían. Entro una chica morena de cabello chino y rebelde, al parecer Aisha, la famosa chica de Nabú.

—Veo que se instalaron, me parece bien chicos.

—Gracias Layla —dijo Riven a modo de saludo.

— ¿Layla? ¿No tu nombre es Aisha? —preguntó Timmy confundido.

Ella entró a la habitación con toda confianza, no le daba pena estar entre hombres, todos sus amigos lo eran y se llevaba así de brusco con cualquiera, le divertía.

—Sí, soy Aisha, pero de pequeña había un personaje mítico que se llamaba Layla y me parecía mucho a ella, así que me empezaron a llamar así, es más fácil de decir que Aisha.

Ellos asintieron dándole la razón.

— ¿Cuándo empezaremos? —preguntó Sky un tanto ansioso.

—Tranquilos caballeros, el día de hoy sólo les explicaran las actividades del curso, después ustedes pueden conocer la residencia, mañana comenzará la tortura.

— ¿Tú también nos darás clases? —preguntó Brandon incrédulo.

Layla rio —Ni que tuvieran tanta suerte amigos, yo doy clase de acondicionamiento físico en Alfea —la morena hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que la siguieran a la terraza en donde se asomaron y vieron a las chicas recorriendo el jardín. —Siempre es bueno que una señorita tenga una mente y cuerpo sano.

—Oh, miren a esas nenas —dijo el castaño con toda intención y Layla le dio un manotazo en la cabeza.

—Le diré a Nabú que sea más estricto contigo, esto fue una prueba hombres, vi su mirada lasciva en las niñas. Aprenderán también a respetar a las damas.

—Eso no venía en el programa —se quejó Riven y ahora él recibió el manotazo de la chica.

—Muy gracioso —dijo volviendo a asomarse. —Aún no las conozco, pero con lo que me ha contado Faragonda serán unas chicas difíciles de controlar. Escuchen bien chicos, no quiero verlos aquí asomados como moscas viendo a mis chicas mientras ejercitan sus traseros.

Sky y Brandon rieron.

—Nos negarás esa diversión, eres mala Layla.

—Si te veo asomado aquí mientras estoy con las chicas te arrancaré las bolas, eh Riven. Advertido, al igual que los demás.

Diciendo eso salió del lugar dejando a los chicos ahí, dos de ellos seguían asomados viendo algo interesante.

—Vamos Timmy, no quieres que Layla se enfade contigo —dijo Sky al percatarse de que el chico estaba interesado en las muchachas, él había divisado ya a Bloom y al verla se sintió más aliviado, tal parece que se estaba llevando bien con sus compañeras y Stella estaba con ella.

—Es que me parece conocer a la chica de cabello rosa —dijo el chico de gafas ajustando estas.

—Después la conocerás —declaró Riven. —Me parece que Nabú y Layla organizan un campamento de una semana y nos llevan juntos.

— ¿En verdad? —preguntó Helia, interesado.

—Claro, eso es en la tercera semana, creo. Ahora ya vamos, si Layla vuelve y nos ve aquí todavía nos arrepentiremos.

—Muy tarde Riven, nos han visto —comentó Brandon riendo.

 **V**

Las chicas recorrían el enorme jardín que tenía la bonita residencia, Flora era la más encantada de estar ahí pues habían muchísimas plantas de interés.

—Este lugar es como un paraíso —comentó la chica de ojos verdes animada.

—Un montón de plantas no son interesantes —dijo Stella con desdén.

—No seas grosera rubia, Flora tiene razón —comentó Musa haciendo que la chica de cabello dorado se molestase y refunfuñara. Volteo a algo que sí le llamara la atención y vaya que algo lo captó.

Stella sonrió y llamó a las demás —Tenemos compañía, Romeas.

Todas vieron a donde Stella y se empezaron a reír entre ellas.

—Grandioso, testosteronas al ataque —dijo Tecna restándole importancia al asunto y volviendo a recorrer el jardín.

—Son guapos —declaró Stella.

—Ese es Sky, oh cielos —Bloom alzó una mano para saludarlo y desde el balcón su prometido la saludó.

—Oh, ese es tu novio, han de verse maravillosamente juntos —dijo Flora acercándose a la pelirroja y tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo al sentir una penetrante mirada azul sobre ella.

—Qué divertida se están dando viéndonos desde allá —comentó Musa al ver que su primo no apartaba la mirada de la morena ojiverde.

Tecna suspiró fastidiada, ahora resulta que en la casa de al lado vivían un montón de chicos que seguramente tenían pósters de modelos en tangas —Me largo —se encaminó a la entrada de la casa dejando a las otras cuatro chicas viendo a los musculosos de al lado.

—Yo te acompaño —le dio alcance Flora cuando sus nervios la traicionaron y no quiso hacer nada torpe frente al chico que había conocido hacia unas horas, sin embargo no todo salía como quería y casi llegando a la puerta no se fijó en una manguera enrollada y tropezó con ella captando la atención de las demás chicas y también de los que las veían.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Bloom ayudándola.

Ella asintió con la cara sonrojada y sonrió tiernamente —Soy un poco torpe, lo siento.

— ¿Un poco? Niña, eres la reina de la torpeza, cualquiera hubiera visto eso a distancia —se burló Stella abiertamente, incluso los chicos habían podido escuchar aquel comentario, causando que Flora se apenara aún más.

Musa refunfuño —A ti nadie te pidió opinión, rubia, cállate —le gritó Musa quien también había ayudado a la chica.

— ¡Para de llamarme rubia, tú, cantante de quinta!

La peliazul en una reacción rápida agarró un poco de tierra que estaba junto a la manguera con la que Flora se había tropezado anteriormente y se la arrojó a Stella. Bloom predijo que algo malo podía pasar y se paró frente a su amiga.

—Cálmate —le dijo antes de que ella pudiera saltarle encima a Musa.

La chica de cabello de oro iba a replicar cuando una voz más madura se escuchó. Era Griselda — ¿Qué rayos ocurrió aquí?

Stella señaló a Musa —Al parecer alguien no le enseñó modales a esta tarada.

— ¡No te metas conmigo! —gritó la cantante.

— ¡Basta! Stella vaya a limpiarse, Bloom, Flora váyanse también —giró a ver a la chica de cabello azul. —En cuanto a usted, estará castigada y viendo que le gusta jugar con la tierra del jardín será la encargada de limpiarlo cada dos días a partir de mañana ¿Quedó claro?

Musa abrió la boca para replicar pero la cerró rápidamente cuando en un vistazo rápido vio a Helia con una cara que significaba que estaba totalmente enojado con ella, ¿qué culpa tenía? Stella había comenzado con sus horribles actitudes. Sí, ella era grosera, pero la rubia definitivamente era una persona que criticaba a todos sin antes ella verse sus propios defectos que eran varios según ella. Quiso no pelear más por ese momento y se cruzó de brazos aceptando el castigo impuesto. Griselda al ver que no habría más discusión se fue dejándola con un gran coraje en su interior; la chica pateo la manguera cercana como si ella hubiera tenido la culpa de aquello. Miró de nuevo al balcón viendo como todos habían visto el show que había protagonizado, roló los ojos y entró a la residencia azotando la puerta.

Los chicos entonces se retiraron del balcón. Helia se quedó pensativo, al parecer Musa tendría más problemas de los que pensó, era su primer día y ya había peleado con alguien e incluso la habían castigado, no sabía qué hacer. Acusarla con su padre no era en definitiva una opción, él había prometido cuidarla, pero no podía traicionarla contándole detalle por detalle a Ho-Boe. Sólo esperaba que las cosas se solucionaran.

—Esa chica realmente tiene carácter —dijo una voz que lo sacó de su trance, la de Riven.

—Y que lo digas —apoyó Brandon, quien ya conocía a la chica y sabía que le sería difícil la convivencia en aquel lugar. —Sin embargo la otra chica también merecía un castigo, fue muy grosera con la que se cayó.

— ¿Te refieres a Stella? Ella siempre ha sido así —informó Sky.

— ¿La conoces? —preguntó Helia interesándose en la que podría ser una nueva rival para su prima.

—Es la mejor amiga de su prometida —contó Riven. —Es una niña mimada y de dinero, creo que la peliazul sólo la puso en su lugar.

—Pero ya conoces a Stella —se integró Timmy a la conversación. —Es muy rencorosa, seguramente se va a vengar. Antes no era así, pero dio un cambio sorprendente este último año.

Helia torció los labios, sería mejor mandarle un texto a Musa previniéndola y advirtiéndole que no quería enterarse que se metía en problemas nuevamente.


End file.
